


The Die Is Cast

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Secret Santa 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Laura glared at James again.  “You said you were going to tell him.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I asked you not to say anything and you rang him.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Only to find out if you’d told him.  I wasn’t going to tell him.  If I’d known you hadn’t said a bloody word, I would have…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Would have what?</i>
</p>
<p>Sometimes, life can change the best-made plans in ways that weren’t expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



\---o0o---

“I can manage, you know.”  Robbie Lewis followed the long-limbed blonde streak that was James Hathaway – sergeant, partner, best mate, lover – across the bridge over Botley Road to Oxford train station.  James was carrying Robbie’s holdall and two suit bags, leaving him unencumbered.  The sun was low in the sky, signalling the end of the last Sunday in October.  They should have been at the pub instead.

“Wouldn’t do to have you put your back out before you even arrived in London.”  James glanced back over his shoulder, his expression full of cheek.  “The ACC would be most unforgiving of any disruption to his plan.  God forbid he might have to attend himself.”

The Met had developed a new course aimed at senior officers who were considering a move into teaching and training.  Ever since James and Robbie’s working partnership had also become an intimate one, they’d had to consider the implications of their relationship on their respective careers, and a shift across to teaching was a logical move for Robbie.  When James had told him about the course, Robbie had hinted broadly to Innocent that he was interested, even though it would entail being away from James for five days and nights.  What Robbie hadn’t anticipated was a directive to evaluate the damn thing for the Assistant Chief Constable.

To compound the whole business, the hotel he'd been booked into had no parking of its own, and the department budget hadn't stretched to five full days of London parking fees, hence the train.  James had made the offer to drive Robbie down and return to Oxford, with a promise to repeat the journey the following Friday.  Innocent had vetoed the plan, citing difficulties with insurance and compensation were James and Robbie to be involved in an accident.

Robbie was nearly at a jog.  “If you don’t slow down, I’m going to go arse over tit trying to keep up with you, and that won’t help anyone.”  He caught up as James shortened his stride.  “What’s the bloody rush?  The train’s not due to leave for another twenty minutes – it’s not as though it’s going to be sitting on the platform waiting for me.”  Robbie was booked on the 3:51pm train, which would get him into Paddington a bit after five.  James had estimated it would be another hour before Robbie would be in his hotel room.

James slowed his pace further.  “Sorry.”

“Anyone’d think you can’t wait to see the back of me.”

James stopped and stared at Robbie with utter dismay.  “I would never…”

“I know you wouldn’t, James.”  Robbie allowed himself to give James’s elbow a gentle squeeze.  It was the closest they’d ever come to an obvious public display of affection.  “You stride out like that when you’re annoyed about something.  What is it?”  He gave James a nudge and they continued over the bridge.

“I know you'll only be away until Friday, but I would have liked to have been able to send you off to London properly.”

Robbie smiled fondly.  “If everything goes to plan, everyone’ll know about you and me by New Year, and then you can kiss me goodbye at the station all you want.”  He’d intended the remark to make James laugh or, at the very least, brighten up.  James frowned.

“That’s not what I meant – that is, it is and it isn’t.”

“You’re going to have to clue me in, James.”

They weaved their way through a flock of recent arrivals heading determinedly towards the car park.

“Human Resources could have at least asked you when you wanted to travel.  We could have both gone up to London on an early train, made a day of it, and then I could have come home at night.  On the other hand, if they’d booked you on a later train, we could have had an early dinner somewhere.  I don’t know why HR booked you on this train.”

“Who knows why HR do a lot of the things they do half the time.  Like sending Innocent up to Edinburgh via Aberdeen that time.”

James tutted.  “Yet they gave you an open return journey so you could book yourself onto the most convenient train.”

“Ours not to reason why, James.”

“No, clearly it’s to put up and shut up.”

The station doors opened and they passed through.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing side by side in an awkward silence on the platform; ticketless, James had flashed his warrant card to gain access.  He held a cup of coffee in one hand and the suit bags in the other, draped over his shoulder with the hangers hooked over two fingers.  Robbie’s holdall sat at Robbie’s feet.  The train was pulling in.

Robbie lifted the suit bags from James’s hand, deliberately brushing his fingers across James’s palm.  “See you Friday, then?”

“Friday.”  The corners of James’s lips barely moved.  His eyes said everything.  How he wished he were going with Robbie.  How much he would miss him.  How impatient he was for Robbie to come home.  He left without uttering another word.

Robbie boarded at the first opportunity and found his seat.  The train quickly filled around him, and departed one minute late.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window.  Robbie used to love travelling on the train, with the steady rhythm of wheels on the track, and the regular rock of the carriages.  Today’s trains had none of the old magic.  The clicks, rings, pings, and buzzes of phones and tablets had replaced the clickety-clack of his childhood, and the smooth ride didn’t relax him in the same way.

*****

The London traffic had been on Robbie’s side, and he found himself in a sparse ensuite room at half past five.  James would most likely be at Mass.  Although Robbie had given up on God, he didn’t want James to, and encouraged him to go as often as he wanted.  Even so, James would only go when he knew Robbie wouldn’t be sitting at home alone.  Robbie had quietly memorised the Mass times of the churches James favoured.  Whenever possible, he would schedule appointments and meetings to create opportunities for James.

Robbie hung his suits in the wardrobe, and unpacked the carefully folded shirts.  Three went onto the available wire hangers and Robbie draped one over the back of the wooden chair that accompanied the small desk.  He held the fifth shirt in his hands as he searched the room for a suitable place before hanging it over one of the suit bags.  He fastened the second button to keep it from slipping off.  Everything else Robbie had brought with him stayed in the holdall.

Robbie’s stomach growled.  Lunch had been soup and grilled cheese five hours earlier.  The small dining room in the hotel only provided breakfast, which, thankfully, was included with his room, so he had to find somewhere else if he wanted to eat tonight.  He flicked through the information folder on the desk.  A small map in the front listed a range of takeaway places and cafes within a short walk of the building.  Robbie took a quick look out of the window.  The late autumn sun had nearly disappeared behind the buildings and the street below was ablaze with lights.  The fish and chip shop fifty metres up the road was doing a roaring business.  That was good enough for him for tonight.

*****

Robbie pushed the window open a couple of inches to release the smell of vinegar and grease.  He’d already balled up the paper wrapping and thrown it in the bin, tying a knot in the bin bag to contain the smell.  The meal itself had been acceptable; he might have enjoyed it more if the young lad behind the counter had been less generous with the condiments.

He was drying his hands when his mobile rang.  He didn’t need caller ID to know it was James.

“Hello, love.”

Neither of them was good at small talk, nor saw the need to attempt it with each other.  Laura had once commented that Robbie and James often said more with a short silence than others could convey in a monologue.

“What's the hotel like?”

“Clean and a bit... soulless, to be honest.  It's convenient to the training centre; I won't have to worry about taxis or the Tube, so that's something.”  Robbie wandered around the room as he talked.

“And the room.”

“Small and basic: it’s fortunate I only need it to sleep and shower.  Single bloody beds though.  A double would've been nice.”

“HR strikes again?”

“No doubt.  You can just hear them making the room choice.”  Robbie dropped into a nasally singsong voice.  “Better make it a twin, not a double.  Wouldn't want him to think we’d condone a one night-stand or two.”

James snorted.  “Because you have such a reputation for pulling down the pub.”

Robbie started laughing with him.  “I got you, didn't I?”

“I suppose you did,” James replied thoughtfully.  “What are you wearing?”

“Eh?”  Robbie stood still at the unexpected change of topic.

“What are you wearing?” James repeated softly.

“Same clothes I had on this afternoon.  Why?”

“Exactly the same?” James asked curiously.

“I've taken off my coat.”

“Have you rolled up your sleeves?”

“James, what are you–”

“Are your forearms bare?” James interrupted with authority.

“Aye.”  If he hadn’t rolled his sleeves up, his cuffs would have ended up grease-stained from the fish.

“Take off your shoes and socks.  For me.”

“What f–”  _Oh_.  The lilt in James's tone registered.  “James, are you–?”

“Take them off and lie down on the bed.”

_Christ!_   Heat coiled low in Robbie's belly.  James was seducing him.  Over the phone.

In the bedroom, they were usually equals; neither rank, experience, nor age carried any meaning.  Occasionally, however, James would take masterful control.  Robbie never knew when it would happen, which added to the thrill and heightened Robbie’s experience.  He could get hard recalling James guiding his every movement.  It was liberating and embracing at the same time.

A tremor of anticipation ran through Robbie.  “Can I turn off the light?”  The darkness would make it easier to imagine James with him.

“If you want.  It won’t change the picture of you I have in my head.”

Robbie put the phone on the bedside table.  His hand trembled as he switched off the light.  Buggering hell, he was more than half-erect already.  He sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled his off his shoes and socks, dropping them to the floor.

He retrieved the phone and stretched out on the bed.  The headboard creaked as he settled himself in the centre of the mattress.  The phone was silent.  He imagined James listening to his movements and shivered.

“I'm ready,” he said huskily.

“Put the phone on speaker and place it near your head.  Close your eyes,” James purred.

Robbie obeyed.  “Done,” he managed to say, as his cock began to throb in time with his accelerating pulse.  James’s voice could caress him as effectively as his hands and tongue.

“Remove your belt and undo your trousers.”  The smile in James’s words was wicked.

Robbie fumbled with the buckle in his eagerness.

“Slowly,” James ordered.

Robbie blinked slowly and stilled his hands.  _One, two, three._   The belt came undone and Robbie pulled on the buckle, raising his hips as the leather slid from under him.  He made quick work of his trousers and reached inside to free his cock from the confines of his briefs.

“I didn’t tell you to touch yourself.  You’re not touching yourself, are you, my love?”

Robbie drew his hand away and balled the waistband of his trousers in his fists.  “No,” he whispered, turning his head towards the phone.

“Good.”  Through the speaker, something struck another surface with a quiet thud, followed by the click of a lamp, and the distinctive sound of a zipper.

“Where are you, James?”

“I’m on the couch, in the dark.  Touch me, Robbie.”  It was a murmured plea.  “Touch yourself as though you were touching me.  Make me come, Robbie.”

Robbie hooked his thumbs inside his briefs and, half sitting up, pushed trousers and underwear down past his thighs.  He moaned softly with relief, as his cock, now exposed, lay hard against his belly.

Muffled grunting came from the phone.  Robbie began to stroke his cock with long, firm strokes; just the way he knew James enjoyed it.  James began panting his name, spurring Robbie on.  Robbie closed his eyes and focused on James’s ragged breathing as he drew closer to his own climax.  He gave himself over to sensation alone.  It was so easy to believe James was on the bed beside him.

Within a few more strokes, Robbie arched up off the bed.  He came, hot and sticky, over his fist and belly, and cried out unintelligibly as he stroked himself through his orgasm.  His lungs ached as he forced air in and out.

_Oh, fuck._

Robbie shuddered when his thumb brushed over the sensitive head of his cock, and whimpered at the exquisite pain.  James was heaving in one deep breath after another.  It was easy for Robbie to picture James completely undone and boneless on the couch.  He’d brought James to that state many times, and Robbie doubted he’d ever grow tired of the sight.

Robbie’s watch ticked in the darkness as both he and James got their breath back.  Eventually, James’s giggle broke the silence.

“Oh, crap,” he said.  “I’ve made one hell of a mess.”

“You’re not alone there, pet.”  The come against Robbie’s bare skin had cooled and become tacky.  Goosebumps rippled across his belly and thighs, as he lay uncovered in the darkened room.

“You were very good,” James murmured.  “I’d like to do this again sometime when you’re back home, just so I can watch you come apart without me touching you.”

Robbie shivered again, though this time it had nothing to do with the poor heating in the room.  “When I’m home?  I’m going to have to wait that long?”

“For that, yes.  But I might be able to come up with something else for the rest of the week.”  James was back in control, his voice brushing over Robbie’s body once again.

“The night’s still early, James, love.”

“Ah, ah, ah.  Don’t be greedy.  You may have a 9am start, but Innocent wants me at seven.”

“She can’t have you; you’re mine, and I’m not very good at sharing.”

James chuckled.  “Goodnight, Robbie.”

“Do you have to go?  It’s barely eight.”

There was a regretful sigh.  “If I don’t move now, I’m going to have to get someone in to steam clean the couch.”

“You made that much of a mess?”

“I may have been a bit… excited before I started.”

“Go on.  You’d better go.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course.  Goodnight, Robbie.”

“’Night, James.”

“Oh, Robbie?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, pet.”  Robbie’s words were lost in the air.  James had already ended the call.

Robbie lay in the dark for a few minutes more, until his heart rate had slowed and steadied.  From where he was, he couldn’t reach the phone with his clean hand, and had to stretch across his body to reach the bedside lamp.  With his legs still trembling slightly, he scooted sideways until he could sit up and put his feet on the floor.  He kicked off his pants and trousers and let them fall beside the belt.  Cupping himself, and covering the smeared mess on his belly and groin with his other hand, he walked like a cowboy after a three-day ride towards the small bathroom. 

He stood under the shower, letting the water, which was hot and plentiful, sluice over him.  James would be under the shower too, or perhaps he’d run himself a bath.  Robbie tutted.  A long soak in the tub would have been perfect after James’s surprise.  Robbie could have savoured the moment all over again.  _Beggars can’t be choosers._  

He unwrapped the small, impossibly hard bar of guest soap that was sitting in the soap dish and worked at it until he managed to get some lather.  He soaped himself up and, as he washed away the last traces of his orgasm, began to stroke himself.  His cock readily responded, but without James there to urge him along, it wasn’t the same.  Robbie stopped and quickly finished washing himself.  He dried himself off.  The towels were thick and soft, a small luxury in a simple room.  He dropped the used towel in the bottom of the shower stall and flicked off the light. 

Deciding it was too much of an effort to dig out the pyjamas he’d brought with him, Robbie climbed into bed naked.  He pulled the covers tightly around him, imagining James pulling him in close.  He was asleep within a minute.

 

**********

 

MONDAY

Robbie paced in the entryway of the training centre.  There were fifteen minutes left in the lunch break and James still hadn’t called.

The ping of an incoming message had woken Robbie a few minutes before his alarm was due to go off.  The five-second video of James waving good morning and blowing a kiss was unexpected, cheesy, and gratefully received.  A text message followed.

_//Let me know when your lunch break is.  I’ll call you if I can.  No idea what Innocent has in mind. <3 J//_

Robbie had used the tea break to send the information to James, and had half hoped for a reply before going back into the room.  The morning and afternoon breaks were deliberately brief, allowing enough time to go to the loo and grab a cup of tea, but little else.  God help any smokers in the group, Robbie thought.  Lunches were to be a longer, more flexible arrangement.  It was also ‘get your own’.  Fortunately, there were a number of eating places within a short stroll.

Robbie had favoured the small café on the ground floor of the training centre.  He’d ordered a sandwich and coffee, and sat his phone on the table beside his plate.  When he could no longer justify occupying the table, he’d gone outside for some air, keeping his hand on his phone in his pocket.  An icy blast had him heading inside. 

Robbie checked his watch again as he recognised a DCI from the course returning to the building.  Less than ten minutes left.  The phone rang as he started to write a message.

“Hello, pet.  I thought I was going to miss you.”

“This is the first chance I’ve had for a smoke.  Peterson’s a windbag.”  James’s voice oozed irritation.

“Peterson?”

“Innocent’s assigned me to work with his team on a case that, and I quote, ‘should keep you out of everyone’s way until DI Lewis’s return’.”  His mimicry of Innocent was very good, and Robbie smiled despite the thought of James and Peterson in the same office.  “He’s spent the past hour and a half going over basic procedures.  The man’s a complete–”

“Careful.  The walls have ears and he is your senior officer.”

“I was thinking… if I were to get suspended–”

“Don’t even think about it, James.  There are no spare double rooms at the hotel: I checked.”

“I see,” James drawled suggestively.  “Missing me that much, are you?”

“You were there last night; what do you think?”  James’s throaty chuckle could have appeared under ‘filthy’ in the dictionary, and Robbie moved the conversation onto cleaner, if not necessarily safer, ground.  “This case you’re on, I’m guessing it’s not one of those where you’ll get to bury yourself in a library?”

“Far from it,” James said flatly, his good humour gone.  “God, Robbie, I swear it could get ugly.  Peterson’s already got an approved overtime budget and is talking about sixteen hour shifts.”

“He can’t do that!”

“Apparently he can, provided no one does more than two sixteen hour shifts in a row and they have a minimum twelve hour break between said shifts.”

Though he was still clueless as to the nature of the case – and it wasn’t his place to ask James for details – Robbie could make some reasoned deductions.  “Sounds like there’s pressure on from the higher ups.  I can’t see Innocent teaming you and Peterson together without good reason.  You’ve got very different strengths, and you can both be as stubborn as mules about it.”

James harrumphed.  “You do realise you'll be the one who's going to have to restore my good humour when you get back.”

“Oh, I'm not too worried about that.  I know how to lift your mood, and a few other things besides.”

“It may just come to that,” James murmured.

_Bugger._   Robbie had watched a steady stream of officers returning to the building and now the course leader was heading towards the lift.  “I’ve got to go, pet.  I’m sorry.  Later, yeah?”

“You have that dinner tonight, don’t you?”

“I’m staying as short a time as possible.  We’ve done the ‘go around the room an’ tell us a bit about yourself’ business, and that’s really all the dinner’s for.”

“Then skip it altogether.”

“Would if I could, but it’s compulsory and already paid for.  It also doesn’t hurt that it’s one less night of takeaway.”

“I can see the appeal.  Fuck.”

“What is it?”

“Peterson.  Rounding up the waif and stray.”

“And that would be you?”

“I’m such a wayward youth without your strong guiding hand.”

“I’ll give you a guiding hand across your arse one day.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Get going before he whistles for you like a dog.”

“He wouldn’t bloody dare.”

“Don’t push him.  I’ll talk to you later, pet.”

Robbie ended the call and jogged for the lift that had just arrived.  He might just make it back in time.

*****

Robbie yawned and checked his phone again as he undressed.  He’d sent James a brief text during the afternoon break, asking him if he managed to avoid swatting Peterson, but hadn’t received a reply.  He wasn’t overly bothered.  If James had become engrossed in what he was doing, he wouldn’t stop for a text message, not even from Robbie.  The dinner, held in another hotel a five-minute walk away from Robbie’s, had been as unenlightening as Robbie had predicted.  He was the eldest participant by at least ten years, and wasn’t interested in conversations about football, Strictly Come Dancing, or griping about the hierarchy.  He became annoyed after hearing two DIs running down their sergeants’ abilities and having a good laugh about it.  God help any trainees who crossed their paths in the future.  Robbie ensured he spoke to – and was seen speaking to – each person once and then quietly slipped away.

It was a little after nine.  Robbie bounced the phone in his palm for a few seconds, and then called James’s number.  It jumped immediately to voicemail.  Robbie had no way of knowing if the phone was off or if the battery had died, or if James had activated the ‘Do Not Disturb’ function.  He didn’t leave a message.

Peterson had a reputation as a results man.  If Peterson had permission to push his team, Robbie had to assume he was already doing so.  James wouldn’t like that.  Robbie toyed with the idea of sending another text and dismissed it.  James would see the missed call and the earlier text, and would know Robbie had tried.

Robbie considered the landline in the flat.  If James was still at the station, there was little point in trying, and if he was home and had switched his phone off, he would have done so for a good reason.

Robbie took comfort in the adage ‘no news is good news,’ and went to bed, pulling the covers tightly around him once again.  If he felt a little disappointed, he’d never tell James.

 

**********

 

TUESDAY

Robbie heard his phone ping while he was washing the last of the shaving cream off his face.  He hoped it was James.

_//Sorry.  Shit night.  Running late now.  Send me a msg when you have your first break.//_

_Shit night._   Without the benefit of vocal or facial expressions, that could mean anything, from James not being able to sleep because his mind was racing, to James facing disciplinary action because Peterson had pushed the wrong button once too often.  Robbie double-checked his phone for missed calls, texts, and emails.  Satisfied no one else had tried to contact him, he settled for the less dramatic end of the spectrum.

_Unless James worked through the night._   No.  Couldn't have.  He couldn't be running late if he was still at the station.  Unless James said that to prevent Robbie thinking that that's what had happened.

“Stop it, you numpty.”  Robbie scolded himself and then snorted in amusement at his silliness.  _James's tendency to over-think everything must be rubbing off_.  That wouldn't do.  Someone had to be James's counter-balance, and that was Robbie.

*****

Robbie was the first out the door when they broke for morning tea.  He nipped into the hallway for some privacy, unlocked his phone, and sent the message he'd prepared before the morning session had begun.  He had little more than five minutes.

James rang immediately.

“Hello, you.”  James’s voice was concurrently quiet and deep.  From the other sounds coming through the speaker, James was inside the station.  Robbie heard several voices he recognised, including Peterson and Innocent.  “Sorry I missed your call last night.  It’s been a bit… mad here.”  James also sounded completely knackered.

“Are you all right, pet?”

The pause was virtually imperceptible but it was there.  “Fine.”

There it was, the “no need to ask me again” tone.  Everything was definitely not fine, but Robbie wasn’t to worry about it.

“Don’t let Peterson bully you.  Health and safety’ll be on your side if he pushes you too far.”

James dropped his voice to a murmur.  “It’s not Peterson.  There was…  This case… it’s more complex than anyone realised.  Document fraud with links to drugs and money laundering.  There’re seven of us working on it.”

“Document fraud?  Like passports and such?”

“No.  Sixteenth-century land title documents.”

“Sixteenth-century… and drugs?”

“I know.  Seems ludicrous, but…”

“This is Oxford.”

“Yep.”

“James, love?”

“Mmmm?”

“Look after yourself, man.  I don’t want to have to send Laura to give you a talking to.”

“Oh, you won’t have to; she already has.  She came bearing coffee and a pastry to soften the lecture, though.  Hang on.”  The background noise and voices became muffled.  James must have covered the mouthpiece.  Lewis watched the seconds tick by on his watch.  He only had a few minutes before he’d have to be back in the room.

There was a rustle and the station noise returned loudly in Robbie's ear.

“Sorry,” James said heavily.  “I have to go.  I’ll try to call you tonight but I can’t promise.”  The phone fell silent.

After the promise of the first night, Robbie had to admit feeling cheated, and by Peterson, of all people.

*****

James didn't call.  He did send a brief goodnight text, complete with a kissing emoji, with the explanation, ‘long day, brain dead.’  Robbie didn't believe that part; it was more likely to be that James's brain wouldn't shut down.  Robbie's disappointment at the lack of conversation was only slightly tempered by the knowledge that James wasn't spending his days and nights idly.  Robbie had been appalled when the instructor had distributed homework – three tasks due the following morning.  If James had been bored, Robbie wouldn’t have had a snowball's chance in hell of completing it.

 

**********

 

WEDNESDAY

Laura surprised Robbie, calling him as he walked to the centre.

“How’s it all going?” she asked cheerily.  “Are you going to make the leap to academia any time soon?”

“Ooh, you’re funny.  Oxfordshire Police training centre isn’t exactly what you’d call academia.”

“Couldn’t resist.  Town and gown, and all that.”

“If you called just to be cheeky, I’ll have you know I’ll get enough of that off James once I’m back.”

“Have you spoken to James at all this week?”

“Aye, he rang me Monday, filled me in what had happened, and I spoke to him again briefly on Tuesday.  Said you were giving him grief.”

“Grief?  Me?  I gave him a decent coffee and a _pain au chocolat_.”

“He mentioned that too.  Thanks for checking on him.  Peterson can often be too wrapped up in his own needs to recognise that others need some space and time.”

“Oh, he’s not that bad, Robbie.”

“Not to you, maybe.  All that cheerfulness and exuberance rubs James up the wrong way.”

“Perhaps, but Alan has a kind heart, even if he doesn’t wear it on his sleeve.  Personally, I think he’s a bit afraid of you where James is concerned.  Don’t worry.  He won’t do anything that might incur your wrath.”

The statement left Robbie a little bemused.  “I should think not.”

“So, what time do you get back on Friday?”  Laura could chop and change in mid-thought as easily as James did.

“Not sure yet.  Have to see what time we finish up and which train has seats left.”

“Okay.  Well… whenever you’re back, give me call if you need a lift home.”

“Thanks, I will, though I’m sure James has got something worked out by now.  You know what he’s like; likes to cover all bases.”

Robbie couldn’t have sworn to it, but he thought Laura mumbled, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  What she said out loud, however, was, “Must dash, I’ve got a group of fourth year medical students awaiting my presence in the morgue.  See you when you’re back.”

He stared at the silent phone for a long moment after Laura hung up.  _Bloody odd call._   She hadn’t asked him anything about the course or even the hotel.  Robbie couldn’t shake the feeling the whole thing had been Laura fishing for information.

*****

Robbie sat on the bed with the pillows cushioning his back from the wooden headboard.  He re-read all of James’s texts and replayed James’s Monday morning video.  He’d received a couple of brief messages from James during the afternoon, the gist of which was that he was too busy to call during the day, and would probably be too tired to call at night.  Robbie tried and failed not to blame Peterson.  If anyone was to be the target of Robbie’s ill will, it should have been Innocent.  James could have worked on cold cases this week, allowing him to work standard office hours.  Then he’d be able to talk to Robbie, to more than merely talk to him.

“Oh, grow up, Lewis,” he muttered scornfully.  “No one to blame but yourself.”  If they’d been more honest about their relationship, James might have been able to take a week’s leave and join him in London.  Even if they’d had to pay for their own accommodation, Robbie would have preferred that to this annoying distance and silence.

“One more night after this,” Robbie murmured.  He was determined to make it back to Oxford as early as possible on Friday night.

 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

 ---o0o---

 

FRIDAY

Robbie was elated when the last module of the course came to its conclusion at 3pm, rather than the listed 5pm.  He stuffed the bundle of files and papers he’d accumulated over the week in his holdall, which he’d brought with him after checking out of the hotel that morning.  He retrieved his suit bags from where they hung on a coat rack at the back of the training room.  Realising he couldn’t juggle all three items and make a phone call at the same time, he headed downstairs to find a taxi.  He would call the number James had programmed into his phone and book his return travel on the way to Paddington.  He wasn’t going to faff around with the Tube as he’d done on his arrival.  Damn the cost.

*****

Robbie stretched his legs out in front of him as far as he could.  He rocked his head slowly from side to side, stretching out the knots in his neck, and tried to concentrate on the file of documents in his hand.  He’d considered himself fortunate to get one of the Friday evening peak trains.  It was packed and noisy, and he’d be back in Oxford by a quarter past six.  However, it wasn’t the ideal place to start planning a written report.  With a huff of defeat, he stuffed the folder back into his holdall, which was jammed between his feet.

He’d messaged James as soon as he’d had his return ticket confirmed to let him know his arrival time.  Robbie was longing to see James and get both of them back into their king-sized bed.  Not that he had any intention of sleeping.  Oh, no!  He and James had some overdue business to attend to before that happened.  .

*****

Strong winds and belting rain had forced the train to slow near Reading, and it pulled into Oxford station five minutes late.  Robbie hung back as the other passengers dispersed.  As keen as he was to see James, he wasn’t in the mood to be jostled and bumped as he gathered his belongings.

The platform was heaving with the Friday evening crowd.  Robbie followed a solidly built young man who pushed his way through, clearing a path, all the while looking for James’s head above the crowd.  He finally saw him leaning against one of the vending machines.  James looked careworn and, for him, a little untidy, and Robbie wanted nothing more than to pull him into a hug until he smiled.  Not that he would; it was far too public, and James wouldn’t be comfortable with such a public display.  Not to worry.  They’d be home soon enough.

James spotted Robbie, straightened up, and waved.  The sleeve of his coat caught Robbie’s eye.  _Why's he wearing my old parka?_   Robbie rarely wore it, as it was too big, but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it, as it was the last coat Val had bought for him.  He didn’t mind James wearing it; it was the why that had him baffled.  It swamped James and, despite his long limbs, only the very tips of the fingers of his right hand were visible poking out of the sleeve of the arm hanging at his side.  The parka was unfastened.  As Robbie drew closer, he noticed James’s shirt.  It was one of Robbie’s, and sat untidily on James’s lean frame.  It wasn’t all Robbie spotted.

James held out his hand for Robbie’s holdall.  “Welcome home.”

“What’s all this then?”  Robbie tapped James’s chin where there was a patch of blonde stubble.  He’d only ever seen that on James’s face when he’d had to use the battery-operated shaver they kept in the office for emergencies.  “And this?”  Robbie lifted his hand, intending to ruffle James’s hair.

James arched backwards out of reach and looked at Robbie in mock surprise.  “Did I not mention I’ve been busy this week?”

“Oh, I think it might have come up once or twice.”  Robbie smiled as James’s hand briefly clasped his as James took the holdall.  “I’ll be having words with Peterson if he’s been keeping you so busy you don’t have time to run a comb through your hair.  Next, you'll be telling me you haven't had time to wash while I've been away and that's why you're stealing me clothes.”

James blinked noncommittally.  “Home, I think, _sir_.  Car’s this way.”

“Best thing anyone’s said to me in days.”  Robbie fell into step beside James.  There was something about James that was… off, but Robbie couldn’t put it into words.  Perhaps Peterson had ruffled his feathers too much this week.  Not to worry, Robbie thought, nothing a little distraction couldn’t fix.  They’d have a bite to eat, a couple of drinks, and then Robbie would suggest they share the shower.

“How was the course?” James asked casually.  “Will you be recomm–”

“Robbie!  James!”

They stopped and turned in the direction of Laura’s cry.  She came jogging towards them.  A nervous twitch in James’s jaw caught Robbie’s eye.  _For crying out loud.  Don’t tell me they’ve had a falling out?_

“I’m glad I caught you.”  Laura laid a hand on Robbie’s arm.  “James, how did you get here?  I would’ve given you a lift if you’d asked.”

“I drove, thank you, Dr Hobson.  Inspector Lewis was expecting me.  Why are you here?”  His response was uncharacteristically rude for James.  Robbie was at a loss as to what could have happened between them.  He doubted it was over the coffee and pastry.

“Drove?” Laura responded sharply.  “You know you're not supposed to be driving, James Hathaway!”

 _What?_ “Why not?” Robbie demanded.

Laura took a step closer to James, who took a half a step back.  “Are you deliberately trying to bugger up your wrist?”

“What about his wrist?”  Robbie lightly touched Laura’s elbow.

“You know.”  She spun around.  “James told you.”

Robbie shook his head in confusion.  James was staring at the ground.

After a heartbeat, Laura huffed in annoyance at James.  “You didn’t tell him, did you?”  One shoulder lifted in a half-shrug.  Laura turned her attention back to Robbie.  “James and Alan were skittled by a cyclist.  Alan struck a wall and ended up with three stitches in his chin.  James took the full impact of the collision and ended up on the ground.  His wrist struck the edge of the kerb and he ended up with three broken bones.  He's been in a cast since late Monday night.”  Laura darted at James and hiked up the right sleeve of the parka to reveal a plaster cast over James’s hand.  “See.”  She stood back and raked her eyes over James.  “Where on earth did you find that tatty thing?  I haven’t seen it before.”

“I’m sure I have a lot of clothes you’ve never seen,” James said dryly.

Robbie stared at James in disbelief.  “Monday?  You never said anything when I spoke to you on Tuesday.  No bloody wonder you sounded wrecked!”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me while you were away.”  James was furious, not that the casual onlooker would notice.  The slight coolness in his voice and the twitch of his jaw gave him away.  Oddly, his anger was towards Laura.  “How did you know Inspector Lewis would be arriving on this train?  I didn’t know until this afternoon.”

James’s antagonism to Laura started to make sense to Robbie.  He would have anticipated being able to avoid saying anything about his wrist until he was ready.

“I heard you telling Alan you couldn’t stay past six,” Laura stated.  “I’m quite bright, you know; I deduced why.”

“Laura?”  Robbie touched her arm.  “Why didn’t you say something when I spoke to you on Wednesday?”

“You said you’d spoken to James and he’d told you what had happened.  I thought you knew.”

“I meant he’d told me about him working with Peterson.”

She glared at James again.  “You said you were going to tell him.”

“I asked you not to say anything and you rang him.”

“Only to find out if you’d told him.  I wasn’t going to tell him.  If I’d known you hadn’t said a bloody word, I would have…”

“Would have what?  Told him?  Or would you have stood over me until I made the call?”

“James!  How can you say that?  I wouldn’t treat you like a child, though, God knows, sometimes the pair of you could use it.”

“Okay, okay.”  Robbie waved his right hand between them.  He still held his suits in the left.  “Let’s all settle down a bit.”

Laura tossed her head back and tugged at the hem of her jacket.  “You’re right.  My apologies.  I’m very glad you’re back, Robbie.  Perhaps if _you_ encourage James to look after himself, he’ll listen.”

Robbie let the barb go.  “I suppose this means I’m driving you and then meself home.”  He held out his hand to James for the keys.

“You’re welcome to sleep on the couch,” James murmured.

“James!”  Laura shook her head.  “Have a thought for Robbie’s back.”

“It’s all right, Laura.”  Robbie bounced the keys in his hand.  “I’ll drive James home, see he’s sorted for the night, and then drive myself home in his car.”  _What a palaver._ He’d be relieved when they could end the charade of two flats.

Laura pouted slightly.  “I could drive James home in my car if you want to get home without the detour.”

Robbie pretended to think about it.  If he answered too quickly, Laura would sense a rat – or in this case, lovers.  “Thanks for the offer, Laura, but now I know what’s happened, I’ll sleep a bit better if I see things are okay for meself.”

James cleared his throat loudly.  “Do I get a say in this at all?”

Laura folded her arms across her chest.  “Sorry, James.  Yes.  Yes, you do.”

“What would you prefer to do, James?” Robbie asked.

“Go with you, sir.  No offence, Dr Hobson.”

“None taken.  I’m sorry for having a go at you.”

James ducked his head.  “I deserved it.”

“So,” Robbie said, looking from James to Laura and back.  “Are we all sorted then?”  Both Laura and James nodded.  Robbie bent down and kissed Laura’s cheek.  “Thanks for coming to see if I had a ride home.  I appreciate it.”

Laura left them with a small wave.

“Right, James, where were we?”

“The car’s this way.”

They crossed over the footbridge.  James kept adjusting his grip on the holdall, as he wasn’t able to swap hands.

“Here.”  Robbie stopped and held out one hand for the holdall.  The suit bags dangled from the other.  “Swap.”

James swung the suits over his shoulder.  The bulk of the parka made it look uncomfortable, though James didn’t seem bothered.

“You're bloody lucky Laura didn't recognise that coat.  She'd've been asking some hard bloody questions about where you got it.”

“I'd never seen it before, so I hoped the same went for Laura.  I found it shoved at the back of the wardrobe when I went to get your shirts.  I knew it would be perfect to cover the cast.”

“Just to hide it from me?  Or have you been wearing it all week?”

There was an embarrassed cough.  “All week, but only to and from work.  It was easier to get on than my coat or suit jackets, and it wasn’t as though I’d be out interviewing suspects or witnesses.”

Robbie sighed.  “James, how long were you planning on hiding your wrist from me?”

“I was going to wait until we were home; the drive here changed my mind, so I decided I’d tell you when we got to the car.  I definitely didn’t want to discuss it while we were in the station.”

“And then Laura turned up.”

James sank a little lower in the seat.  “She’d asked me several times today if I knew which train you were arriving on.  I kept telling her I hadn’t heard anything – which was true.  After you messaged, I made sure I avoided her so I wouldn’t have to lie if she asked me again.”

“Laura believed you’d told me about your wrist and that you couldn’t drive, so she was going to spare me a taxi ride.  You could have let her, you know.  Would have saved that scene on the platform.”

“I couldn’t let her drop you home.  If she insisted on coming inside to make sure you didn’t need anything…”

“Laura’s not a mother hen, James.  She’d have dropped me outside, waited until I had the door open, and then she would have been gone.  Sometimes, pet, overthinking things isn’t worth the hassle that can follow.”

Robbie turned the car onto Botley Road.  He was still unhappy no one had told him of James’s injury earlier.

“Given the circumstances, I can understand Laura not saying anything.  I don’t understand why Innocent didn’t let me know.  You are my sergeant; I should have been told.”

“Innocent didn’t find out what had happened until Tuesday morning.  I, um… I told her I’d called you from the hospital.”

“You did what?”

“I didn’t want you to be worrying about me and what I was doing.”

Robbie shook his head in defeat.  “You’re a daft sod sometimes, James, love.  I appreciate the thought, but I would have liked to have known; it would have been easier than hearing it from Laura like that.”

James puffed out his cheeks.  “You weren’t supposed to hear it like that.”

“And being told when I got to the car would have been less of a shock?”

James grunted and tipped his head back against the headrest.  “I didn’t think things through very well, did I?”

“Not one of your finer moments, pet.”  Robbie reached across and gently clasped James’s fingers where they poked out of the end of the cast.  “Does that hurt?”

“No.”  James rolled his head towards Robbie.  He linked his fingers with Robbie’s and smiled fondly.

They lapsed into silence as Robbie negotiated the Friday evening traffic, eventually turning off Headington Road.

“Why are you wearing my shirts, by the way?”

“I couldn't get the cast through my sleeves and I wasn’t about to start cutting up my good shirts.”

“What did you do about a tie?”

“Julie.”

“Julie Lockhart?  You got Julie to fix your ties?”

“I didn’t ask her to, if that’s what you’re thinking.  She saw the complete dog’s breakfast that I’d made of it on Tuesday and said she’d retie it before Innocent saw me.  Then she offered to do it for the remainder of the week.”

“She’s a good officer.”

“She’s a good friend.”

Robbie ended up parking the car a short distance from their building.  As more houses in the street had been converted into flats, and more people had moved into the street, it had been getting harder each month to find street parking.  It wouldn’t be their problem for much longer, though.  They’d bought a small semi-detached in Cowley, and when they moved the following month, they’d have their own drive and garage.

After giving James a hand to get out of the car, Robbie handed him the keys.  “I’ll get the bags; you get the doors.”

Inside the flat, Robbie put the suit bags on the wall hooks in the snug entryway.  They’d have to go to the drycleaner on Monday.  He put the holdall underneath the window beside the chest of drawers to unpack later.  Wandering through the flat, he passed his parka hanging off a third wall hook.  He found James sitting at the dining table with a bottle of water.

Overall, the flat was tidy.  Robbie wasn’t sure what he’d expected.  While the bed hadn’t been made in the usual way – James was very fond of his hospital corners – the pillows had been arranged neatly and the covers had been pulled up and smoothed over.  The living area looked much as it had when Robbie had left on Sunday, and in the kitchen, the sink and worktop were clear and clean.  The only anomaly Robbie could see were three pizza boxes beside the bin.

“Did you have cravings?”

“It was the easiest food to eat with one hand that didn’t require dishes that I would then have to attempt to wash one handed, and pizza boxes are easy to open.”

“What about breakfast?  You managed to make your morning coffee at least, didn’t you?”

James screwed his face up.  “Cold pizza.  Fortunately, the others on DI Peterson’s team understood my need for caffeine.  They made sure I was supplied.”

“You’ve done all right, considering.”  Robbie sat down next to James.  “It's been a long time since I had a cast – I was at high school – but I do remember it made everything an effort and there were times when I couldn’t be arsed.”  He nodded at the water.  “Do you want a beer or something instead?”

“I can't.”

“Painkillers?” 

James pointed to a small plastic bottle on the table.  “Tramadol.”

“Won’t do you much good sitting there all day.”

“I had them in a parka pocket.”

“When did you last have one?”

“This morning.”

Robbie picked up the bottle.  “The label says every four hours.”

“Or as needed.  I'm going with as needed.”

“But no alcohol at all?”

“I don't want to have a drink and discover an hour later that I need to take a tablet and not be able to.”

“Fair enough.  I’ll make us some tea instead.” 

There was comfort in the simple process of brewing a pot of tea.  James watched him intently, though he looked far more relaxed now he was home.

“Want to tell me how you got run down by a bike if you were supposed to be researching old documents?”

With his elbow on the table, James raised his cast-covered forearm and rested the side of his face against his fingers.  “It was around half past four on Monday.  DI Peterson suggested we blow off the cobwebs with a walk.  He offered to buy coffee if I went.”

“You’re not well known for passing up free coffee.”

“Well, no.  I don’t think anyone would have expected a drunk cyclist at that time in the afternoon.  He came flying around the corner just as we reached it and BAM!”

“The way Laura told it made it sound like she saw what happened.”

“She did.  She was on the other side of the street.”

The kettle rumbled to the boil before switching itself off.  Robbie filled the pot and put the tea cosy over it.  James was picking at the edge of the cast.  Robbie could see ink and pencil smudges along the side of James’s hand.

“I don’t understand why you were working at all.  I’m surprised Innocent didn’t send you packing when you turned up on Tuesday.”

“I told her I’d be fine as it was all paperwork, a lot of reading, and research.  I could still stab at the keyboard with my left hand when I needed to – and with my right if I was careful.  It was easier than thinking about what I couldn't readily do, and it was a hell of a lot better than sitting around here by myself.”

“You had every right to take time off.”

“The work was compelling.  The skill it took to create those doc–”

“You were doing sixteen hour shifts with a broken wrist!”

“Ten.”

“Ten?”

“When I insisted on working, Innocent agreed on the condition I did no more than ten hours at a time.”

“How did you get to and from work?”

“An area car.”

“How did you explain being here and not at your own flat?”

“I said I was looking after your cat.”

“Cat?  Monty’s been at our Lyn’s for nearly two years.”

“No one questioned it.  Innocent even told DI Peterson the story of you turning up with Monty at the station because Animal Control was busy.”

Robbie brought the tea things to the table.  He sat at the end of the table, with James to his right.  James watched him silently as he poured the tea and added milk to his own.  When James added two sugars to his own mug, Robbie raised an eyebrow.

“It helps,” was all James said.

“Do you need to take one of your tablets?”

“It's not for the pain.”

Robbie waited for James to elaborate.  James sipped at his tea and grimaced.

“Why,” Robbie said, with a sigh, “are you drinking it when I know damn well you don't like sweet tea?”

“It helps.”

“Helps what, exactly?”

“To remind me I can be a complete idiot sometimes.”

“James.”  Robbie waited until James looked at him.  “Did you deliberately push yourself so you'd be too tired to talk to me?  So you wouldn't accidentally say something to give yourself away about the accident.”

Robbie had seen James contrite and repentant.  He'd seen him stubborn and belligerent.  He'd never seen him quite so sheepish before.

“Possibly.”  James turned his cup on the table.  “Perhaps.”  He raised it to his lips and took a large gulp.  Robbie caught his eyes.  “Yes, damn it – but it wasn't as though I planned it.  Not really.  I did have every intention of calling you each night you were away, and I didn't want my injury to change that, but by the time I got home on Tuesday night, I was lucky I was able to shower and eat before I fell asleep at the table.  I didn’t expect the rest of the week to be any easier, and if that meant you didn’t find out about my wrist, well...”

“It would be an unexpected and not entirely unwelcome outcome?”

“Something like that.”

Robbie reached out to stroke James’s hair.  James pulled away, just as he’d done at the station.

“Don't.  Please.  I haven’t felt properly clean since the accident.  I've managed to shower but have you ever tried washing yourself with one hand while trying to keep the other out of the water?  I’m convinced I’ve missed parts of my body every time and as for trying to wash my hair properly, forget it.”  He gave an exasperated sigh.  “The hospital gave me this sleeve thing to cover the cast– a bit like a long tubular shower cap, with elastic at each end to supposedly make it water tight; I used it, but I didn’t entirely trust it.  Drying myself off hasn’t been any easier, either.”

“Why didn’t you go to a barber or hairdressers and get your hair washed there?  They wouldn’t have batted an eyelid after seeing the cast.”

James’s face went blank and he closed his eyes.  “D’you know. I didn’t think of that.”

“Did you think of asking anyone for any help at all?”

“Briefly.  One look inside the flat and my cat-sitting cover would have been blown.  Even if Laura knew about us, I couldn't have...”  James’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Robbie said playfully.  “You could have worn your swimming trunks in the shower.  I’m sure Laura would’ve been happy to wash your hair if you crouched or bent down.”

James’s look of horror was priceless.  “No.  Just, no.”

Robbie knew when to stop teasing.  Rising in his seat, Robbie leant forward and cupped James’s chin, holding him steady.  “I’m here now.”  He whispered the words against James’s lips and then kissed him thoroughly.  Defusing James – whether he was overthinking or outraged – was far more pleasurable these days.

James hummed contentedly as Robbie pulled back slowly.  “Would you like me to help you in the bathroom now?” Robbie asked, puzzled when indecision flashed in James’s eyes.

“I’d love that, but I’m starving.  You must be hungry, too.”

Robbie was.  He could have got himself a sandwich on the train.  If it had been a bit quieter, he might have.  “I don’t suppose you got any shopping in before your accident?”  James shook his head.  “What do you fancy?  Chinese?  Indian?  Something else?”

“Anything but pizza again,” James replied firmly.

Robbie retrieved the takeaway menus from the kitchen drawer.  “Can you manage a fork or spoon with your left hand?”

“I don’t see why not.  Not confident I could open the containers without making a mess, though.”

“I’ll sort that.”  Robbie held up a menu.  “Indian?”  James nodded happily.

Robbie listened carefully when the phone was answered.  “Can you give me a minute?” he murmured and covered the mouthpiece with his hand.  “They’re busy.  It’ll be about an hour before the food arrives.  Do you want to try somewhere else?”

“Order.”

“You’re happy to wait?  Thought you were hungry?”

“You can wash my hair while we wait.”  James snorted and dropped his head into his good hand.  “That sounded so pathetic.”

“Not a bit, pet.”

Robbie ordered – lamb bhuna, chicken korma, mixed vegetable bhaji, rice, naan, and raita.  What they didn’t eat tonight they could reheat for lunch or dinner the next day.

“Right, that’s done.  I’ll be back in a tick, pet.”

“Where are you going?” James asked.

“To run a bath, of course.”

“Oh, I thought you were going to come into the shower with me.”  James looked a little disappointed.

“I thought, if you’d like, I could give you a bath and wash your hair at the same time.”  Robbie’s cheeks grew warm.  This was something he’d never offered before.  “I used to do it for Val sometimes, but I’m happy to jump in the shower if that’s what you’d prefer.”

By the tilt of his head, it was obvious to Robbie that James was intrigued.  “We can try the bath.”

Leaving James to finish his tea, Robbie made his way quickly to the bathroom.  When he was satisfied with the water temperature, Robbie rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet, looking for the Epsom salts and lavender oil he kept on hand out of years of habit; Val had added both to every bath.

Robbie swirled the lavender and salts in the water and adjusted the temperature slightly.  While it filled, he went back to James.

“Can you shuffle around in your chair?”

“What for?”

“So I can get your shoes off.”

James tucked his feet under the chair.  “I’m not an invalid,” he said brusquely.

“I’m well aware of that, pet.  It’s just I suspect you’ve been slipping your shoes off and on rather than fiddling with the laces, haven’t you?”

“I don’t own any slip on shoes, so, yes, that’s what I was doing.  I couldn’t very well turn up in slippers or sheepskin boots, could I?”

“That’s how you break your laces and make your shoes loose.  Now, get over yourself and let me help you get your shoes off.”

James huffed; nevertheless, he did as Robbie asked.

“Right, come on,” Robbie said, standing with James’s shoes and socks in one hand.  “Into the bathroom and strip off.  You must have been managing to do that.”

“I have,” James replied, “though I’d like your help all the same.”  James used the same tone he’d employed when he’d been seducing Robbie over the phone.

Robbie cradled James’s cheek and kissed him slowly.  “Get your shower cap thingy.  I’ll be right there.”

James stood eagerly by the bath when Robbie, now also shoeless, walked in.  James had turned off the taps and untucked his shirt.  The sleeve to protect his cast sat on top of the cistern beside the bath.  The scent of lavender filled the room and Robbie inhaled deeply, wanting to enjoy this moment.  He stepped close to James and started to unbutton the shirt.  For each button, he kissed a different part of James’s face, starting with his forehead and moving down as he progressed. 

As the shirt fell completely open, James lifted his chin and turned his head to one side.  Robbie kissed, nipped, and sucked his way from below James’s ear to the hollow at the base of his throat.  James’s soft gasps brought a smile to Robbie’s face, and he noticed with great satisfaction that James’s nipples were rigid and surrounded by goosebumps.  Robbie deliberately brushed the palms of his hands over the sensitive area as he pushed the shirt aside and up and off James’s shoulders.  He eased the sleeve over the cast and threw the garment in the laundry basket.

A flush coloured James’s normally pale chest.  His unbelted trousers sat lower on his hips than usual and did little to hide how much James had enjoyed losing his shirt.  Using his fingertips against James’s chin, Robbie brought James’s eyes to meet his.  Keeping James’s attention, Robbie skilfully unfastened James’s trousers and let them drop to the floor.  He slipped his hands under the waistband of James’s boxer shorts and pushed them down over James’s hips and straining erection until they too fell to the floor.  With his hands free, Robbie cradled the back of James’s neck and stepped forward to kiss him, brushing his hips and stomach against James.

Breathless, it was James who drew away.  The redness had crept up his neck.  “I, ah…  I should get in the bath, unless… we could come back to it,” he said hopefully, his eyes darting in the general direction of the bedroom.

“Water’ll be cold by then.  Besides, we’ve got less than forty minutes before dinner’s due to arrive; I want you in bed for much longer than that.”

James swallowed hard.  “Bath, then.”

Robbie put the sleeve over the cast and helped James into the steaming water.  James dangled the offending hand over the side.

“You'll get sore.”

“Then I'll move it.”

Robbie rolled up his sleeves, put a folded towel on the floor, and knelt beside the bath.  He pushed gently against James’s back to get him to sit forward.  James pulled his knees up and rested his good arm across them.

Using a small jug he’d found in the vanity, Robbie poured water slowly over James’s body, beginning with his back, then on to his shoulders, letting the water wash down the front of his body.  James’s head drooped as the tension started to ease.

“Want to tip your head back for me a bit and I’ll wash your hair,” Robbie murmured.  He supported James’s neck with one hand as he thoroughly wet his hair.  Robbie massaged James’s head as he washed and conditioned his hair, causing James to grunt softly with pleasure.  Robbie was pleased to see James’s whole body was relaxed.

With his hair rinsed, James rested his forehead across his arm again.  Robbie continued to massage James as he washed his neck and back.

James moaned contentedly.  “You're good at this.”

“Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.”  Robbie was enjoying the experience as much as, possibly more than, James was.  Physical intimacy without sex was powerful, and Robbie often felt he and James didn’t make enough of their opportunities to explore that side of their physical relationship.  The job didn’t help, with both of them often worn out or mentally consumed by a case.  Robbie wanted that to change soon.

“Why have we never done this before?”  James rolled his head back to look at Robbie.

“Because you like to get creative in the shower.”

“Right.  This bath’s not really big enough for two, is it?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.  I reckon we could find a way.  When your arm’s healed,” he added at James’s expectant glance.

Robbie picked up a washcloth from the side of the bath and lathered it up with soap.  He laid one arm across James’s shoulders, and began to wash the front of James’s body.  James’s nipples hardened again under Robbie’s caresses and he relaxed back against Robbie’s arm as Robbie’s hands worked their way down his body.  Encouraged when James’s legs fell open, Robbie cupped James’s groin and washed his cock and balls.  James moaned and his cock started to fill at Robbie’s touch.  Robbie’s own cock was pressing hard against the front of his trousers and Robbie resisted the urge to free himself.  _Time for that later_ , he told himself.  _Plenty of time_.

James’s hand against his cheek caught Robbie unaware.  The sight of James laying against his arm, eyes pleading with Robbie as he slowly came undone, was irresistible.  The washcloth slipped from Robbie’s fingers and he lifted his hand to stroke James’s cheek.  He bent lower to kiss him, parting his knees further on the towel to give himself more balance.

James’s mouth was wet and enthusiastic, and his tongue sought out Robbie’s as they let desire overtake them.  James surged upwards into Robbie’s mouth.  It was his undoing.

The sudden pressure made the arm supporting James’s back slip, and James slid down in the bath.  James flung out his arms to balance himself, and the casted right arm slammed into Robbie’s side, knocking him away from the bath.  James went under the water, with both arms raised high in the air.

Robbie recovered quickly and scrambled to his feet.  He managed to grasp James’s flailing left hand and pull him back to a sitting position.  “Christ, James.  Are you all right?”  James gasped in several deep breaths and blinked rapidly.  He was dazed and pale.  “Come on, pet.  Let’s get you out of there, eh?”

James didn’t resist as Robbie helped him to his feet.  Robbie was aware he’d gotten off lightly when he managed to get James up without hurting himself.  The cast had caught him under the ribs.  He would probably bruise, but that would be it.  An inch or two higher and it would have been a very different story.

As James stepped out of the bath, and onto the towel Robbie had used as a kneeling pad, Robbie balanced him with an arm around his waist.  All things considered, Robbie felt James was remarkably steady on his feet and so was confident enough to let James go while he grabbed two bath sheets from the towel rail.  He wrapped one around James’s waist and the second over James's shoulders.

“You’re wet,” James mumbled, touching Robbie’s shirt.

Robbie carefully removed the sleeve from the cast and patted it down with a small hand towel.  “It’s fine.”

“You should take it off.”

“I will do, once you’re dry and dressed.  Bedroom.  Off you go; I’m right behind you.”

James moved easily towards the bedroom, though he was holding the cast across his body supported by his good hand.  It had been a solid blow and he had to be in some pain.

“Do you want me to fetch you a tramadol?”

James sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his arm closer.  “No.  Thank you.”

“You're in pain, love.”

“It's passing.”

“You don't have to be a hero for me, you know.”

“I'm not.  I promise.”

Robbie was inclined to believe him.  Not only did James look and sound sincere, the colour was returning to his face.  Even so, he had given himself a solid whack and there had to be some effect from that.  “James–”

“They make me drowsy,” James said firmly.

“I would have thought that would be a good thing.”

“Not when I've been waiting all week for you.” 

James rose from the bed in a graceful, fluid movement and took a step towards Robbie.

“James...”  Robbie backed away as James approached wearing a smile that promised so much.  As much as he had missed and wanted James, Robbie had to know he wasn’t going to be doing anything that might hurt James further.  He came to an abrupt halt as he backed into the chest of drawers.  James was on him in two strides.

James stood close enough for Robbie to feel the warmth coming off his body, yet there was enough room for Robbie to slip to one side and away, if he wanted to.  Robbie shivered as James ran his hand over Robbie’s shirt, across his chest and down his side.

“You should take this off.”  James unbuttoned Robbie’s trousers and tugged at the shirt, pulling the shirttails free.  Of concern was the slight tremor in James’s hand.  It could have been from desire or pain, and Robbie had no definitive way of knowing which had greater control of James at that moment.

Robbie took James’s face between his palms and held him still.  “Slow down a bit, love.  We’ve all night; I’m not going anywhere.  You need to get some clothes on before you catch your death of cold.”

James forced his head down and brushed his lips across Robbie’s mouth.  “Won’t be cold in bed.”

“You’re not in bed yet.”  Robbie stroked James’s arm.  “Look.  You’ve got bloody goose bumps.”

A loud, sharp knock at the door interrupted whatever James was going to say.  His arms fell to his side and he stepped back with a look of defeat.  “If that’s dinner, it’s earlier than they said.”

“Well, I’m not expecting anyone else, so I guess it is.  Stay there; I’ll be back in a sec.”

Retrieving his wallet, Robbie headed for the door.  Just before he opened it, he heard James groan.  A soft whomp sound followed.  It could have been James falling backwards onto the bed in frustration, or possibly the towels hitting the floor as James discarded them.  He paid the delivery driver and took the bags to the kitchen.

Turning to go back to the bedroom, Robbie stopped at the sight of James wandering through in boxers and one of Robbie’s older, stretched t-shirts.  The soft sheen of the iridescent blue of the boxers highlighted the ridge of James’s semi-erect cock.

Robbie raised an appreciative eyebrow.  “I see you have recovered from the walloping you gave your wrist.”

“A mere bump.  I told you it was fine.  If the food had been a few minutes later, I could have shown you.  How're your ribs, by the way?”

“You missed.  Got the padding instead.  It might bruise by morning, but I’ve had worse.”

James wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist.  “Sorry.”

“You’re all right, pet.  Sit yourself down and I’ll get dinner out.”

*****

Robbie gazed on in amusement as James filled his plate for a third time.

“Had you eaten at all today?”

James took a drink of water to wash down the mouthful he had.  “I had coffee and a pie from the bakery at eight this morning, and there were cupcakes for PC Wilkes's birthday at eleven.”

“And that’s it?” 

James shrugged.  “I wasn’t hungry.”

“You’re making up for it now.”

“I’ll need all my strength for tonight.”

“I was thinking we could have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow, but there’s not going to be a lot left.”

James waved his fork in a small circle.  “Tomorrow is another day.”

“Thank you, Miss Scarlett.”

James snorted.  “You're welcome, Miss Melanie.”  He ducked the piece of naan Robbie threw at him.  “That’s a waste of–”  James hastily covered his mouth as he yawned widely.  “Excuse me.”

“Looking at you, you’re not going to be up to much mischief tonight.”

“The night is still young, and I’ll get my second wind.”

“Aye.  Right.”  Between the large meal, long days, and, Robbie suspected, a lack of sleep, the chance of James getting his second wind was somewhere between slim and none.  “Is that you done?”  Robbie nodded at James’s empty plate.

James nodded and stacked his plate on top of Robbie’s.  Robbie scraped the leftover curry and rice into one container and snapped the lid on.  That could go in the fridge; everything else was destined for the bin.  There might be enough for one of them to have lunch.  James leant heavily on the table and ran his tongue over his teeth.

Robbie tutted good-naturedly.  “On you go – toilet, teeth, and bed.”  He chuckled when James rolled his eyes dramatically.  “And none of your cheek.  I’ll finish up in here, and then grab a quick shower.  You can warm the bed up.”

James blinked slowly, suggestively.  “It’ll warm up more quickly if we’re both there.”

“If you think I’m going to snog you with curry breath, you can think again.  I won’t be long.  I’m only going to put the dishes in to soak.  They can wait ‘til morning.”

James shoved his chair back and stood up.  He walked around to Robbie and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.  “If you’re not in bed in ten minutes, I’m coming to get you.”

“Promises, promises.”

James kissed him quickly once more and headed for the bathroom.  Robbie noted the slight sway to his walk.  He was doing his damnedest not to show it, but James was asleep on his feet.

Robbie was finished in the kitchen before James had left the bathroom.  James hovered by the vanity while Robbie brushed his teeth.

“You’re supposed to be warming the bed,” Robbie mumbled around a mouthful of foam.  James said nothing, giving Robbie a hand signal to hurry up.  _Cheeky sod._

James beamed happily when Robbie wiped his mouth dry.  The smile was bright; however, James’s heavy-lidded eyes told the truth.  “Did you want something?” Robbie asked softly, turning so his arse was resting on the edge of the vanity.

“Just a kiss.  Something to warm me up.”

Robbie drew James to him, and the lad folded against his body as his mouth came down to meet Robbie’s.  James’s tongue flickered across Robbie’s lips, which parted readily for him.  It was gentle and undemanding, yet consumed Robbie.  There was a quiet passion in James that was as surprising in its intensity as it was in its depth.  With this kiss, James claimed Robbie as his, and declared his faithfulness and commitment.

James broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against Robbie’s shoulder.  Both were breathing heavily.  James was as hard as Robbie was, if the pressure against Robbie’s thigh was any indication, and Robbie had a glimmer of hope that James _would_ get his second wind.

“Five minutes, yeah?”  Robbie whispered.  James nodded, lifting his head off Robbie’s shoulder, and then kissed Robbie’s cheek.  He left the bathroom without a word.

It was the fastest shower Robbie had had in some time.  His cock ached, and he resisted the urge to relieve himself.  Wearing only a towel, he hurried into the bedroom.

Curled on his side, James was snoring softly.

 _Bugger._   Ah, well, it was probably for the best.

Robbie dropped the towel and took clean boxer shorts and a t-shirt from the drawer.  He went back to the bathroom to dress, and hung the towel on the rail.  He gave the flat one last look over and turned out the lights. 

When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Robbie watched James sleeping for several minutes before getting in beside him.  He slid himself across the mattress until he was behind James, and draped his arm around James’s waist.  With a soft whimper, James wriggled backwards until he was nestled in the curve of Robbie’s body.  Robbie rested his face against the back of James’s neck and let himself drift away.

 

**********

 

SATURDAY

It was a lovely dream.  Robbie was in a deep, warm bath with James’s long arms and legs wrapped around him.  James was washing Robbie’s body in a very… stimulating manner, all the while placing light, feathery kisses against Robbie’s neck.  Robbie pressed back against James and received a very hard poke against his arse.  He grunted and pulled away, only to have a very real, very strong arm hold him in place. 

“I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up,” James murmured in his ear before giving it a playful nip.

“Oi!”  Robbie twisted around and found a plaster cast in his face.  James had rested his arm between the pillows.  James smiled lazily at him.

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well, pet?”

James blushed.  “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.  You needed it.”

“But I had such wicked intentions for you last night.”

“We’re both awake now.”

“We are, aren’t we?”  James tugged at Robbie’s hip to bring him closer.

“I need to… you know.”  Robbie shrugged self-consciously.

James rolled onto his back dramatically.  “Oh, go on.  Off to the loo with you.”  He slipped his hand under the sheet and began to stroke himself.  “I’ll be ready when you get back.”

*****

James was very ready when Robbie returned, lying naked in the centre of the bed.  Robbie stripped off and clambered onto the bed.  He separated James’s knees, and knelt between them.  James locked his ankles behind Robbie’s thighs, resting them against Robbie’s calves.  Robbie rested his hands on James’s thighs, and let his eyes wander over James’s body.  Long, lean, the pale flesh unmarked except for the scar on his chin and the tattoos he wouldn’t explain.  “They all had a meaning at the time,” was all James had ever said.

Robbie pushed his hands up James’s legs, kneading the muscles as he did so.  He leant forward until he was balancing himself high on James’s hips.  His hard cock bounced against James’s cock, teasing and tantalising both of them.

James thrust up against him and Robbie gasped with pleasure and began to push against James.  Each contact sent a small shock through Robbie’s body.  His arms began to shake.  He moved his hands to the mattress on either side of James and lowered himself, resting on his forearms.  James bucked against him once more.  Robbie settled himself into a rhythm of long, firm thrusts, his cock sliding against James’s hardness.

James tangled the fingers of his left hand in Robbie’s hair.  Holding him steady, James urgently claimed Robbie’s mouth, attempting to devour him, or so it felt to Robbie.  It was pure sensation, tactile and electric.  As James’s tongue probed and searched, Robbie’s thrusting increased in pace.  James matched his thrusts to Robbie’s, creating a dance that was theirs alone.  Robbie’s pulse drummed in his ears, a counterpoint to the tempo of their bodies.

Robbie’s balls started to draw up into his body and his rhythm stuttered.  James arched beneath him, throwing his head back, and exposing his neck.  Robbie buried his face in the crook of James’s neck, breathing in the scent of him with each gasped breath as he pushed himself on past the point of no return.  James’s cock jammed against Robbie’s groin; he jerked as he came, hot and sticky, smearing Robbie’s belly.  Robbie cried out as he came, the sound muffled against James’s shoulder.  James’s thighs clamped around Robbie’s legs, holding him place as he shuddered through his climax.

Robbie collapsed against James’s chest.  A moment later, James rolled him off and on to his back on his side of the bed.  James lay on his right side in the middle of the bed, his chest heaving as he took in deep lungfuls of air.  The cast rested between the pillows.  It would have been easier for James to roll Robbie onto his side, but they both knew from experience that it was easier for Robbie to catch his breath on his back.

“Nice… move.”  Robbie pushed the words out.  “Every… time.”

James laughed breathily.  He rocked forward, pressing his body against Robbie’s side, and craned his neck forward to drop kisses wherever he could reach.  “My pleasure.”

The soft grey light of morning bathed the room.  Robbie had no idea what time it was.  He glanced at the bedside table where the clock showed it was quarter past nine.  He closed his eyes and let himself drift as his heartbeat slowed.

Playful fingers traced swirls and loops up Robbie’s arm.  He squirmed when James deliberately brushed his fingertips along Robbie’s side and then drew spirals on his chest ending at his nipples.

“God, you’re a wee bugger, sometimes.”  Robbie giggled and grabbed James’s fingers.  The movement created a small draft, which further cooled the slowly drying come streaks.  Robbie attempted to sit up, only to find himself anchored by James’s arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  The words hummed across Robbie’s shoulder.

“To clean up a bit.  I’m a mess, man – and so are you.”

James pointed to the bedside table.  “Drawer.  You’ll find what you need without getting up.”

Curious, Robbie angled his right arm so he could open the drawer.  He had little choice; James was determined to keep him in bed.  He fumbled blindly and lifted out the soft, rustling package he found.

“Baby wipes?”

“Extra sensitive; you can warm them in your hand for a few seconds and they won’t drip.”

Robbie flipped open the hard plastic flap.  The packet was already unsealed.  “Speaking from experience, I see.”

“A little.”

“Well, then, since you’re such an expert, here you go.”  Robbie held the wipes where James could reach them.  The expression on James’s face should have warned Robbie he’d left himself wide open to mischief.

James wiped down Robbie’s stomach, and traced the line of hip muscle down to his groin, carefully cleaning away all traces of himself.  Then he cleaned himself as Robbie watched appreciatively.  Taking a fresh wipe, James returned his attention to Robbie, circling around his cock and balls, gently stimulating them as he went.

James’s head hovered over Robbie’s chest.  Robbie stroked the blonde head, trailing his fingers along the line of James’s neck.  James stroked the underside of Robbie’s gradually lengthening cock with the tips of two fingers.

“You think you’re clever, don’t you.”  It was little more than a whisper, as James’s touch was slowly rendering Robbie speechless.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“Don’t you bloody dare!”

James moved quickly and unexpectedly.  In seconds, he was straddling Robbie’s hips, with his left hand loosely wrapped around both of their cocks.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Robbie asked, puzzled.

“No.  You?”

“I wouldn’t have asked you if I was.”  Robbie touched James’s hand, encouraging him to continue.  “Ignore it.  They’ll go away.”

James’s hand stuttered to a halt as the knocking grew more insistent.  “I’m sorry, Robbie, I can’t–”

“Robbie!”  The cry through the door startled both of them.  “I know you’re in there because both cars are out on the street.  I need to talk you urgently.”

“Christ!  It’s Laura!” Robbie hissed through clenched teeth.

“Robbie?”  Laura called out again.

“Hang on a minute.  I’m not decent.”

James’s snort belied the look of horror in his eyes.  Robbie lightly slapped his arm.  “Get off me, will you?” he whispered.

James partly tumbled off the bed, only just stopping himself from falling against the wall.  He grabbed his t-shirt and boxers from the floor and fled to the bathroom.  Robbie picked up his clothes from where he’d dropped them earlier.  He struggled into the boxers and then grabbed his dressing gown from the hook behind the door.

He took a breath to calm himself and opened the front door.

“Laura, what–”  She charged in.  “Oi!  Where’s the fire?”

Laura was looking intently around the flat.  Her eyes settled on the couch and she pointed at it accusingly.

“Where’s James?  He obviously didn’t sleep there last night!”

Robbie held up one hand in an effort to placate Laura.  “What do you need James for?  Has something happened?”

“I don’t know.”  Laura spoke rapidly.  “That’s just it.  I wanted to find out if he’d managed to get a decent sleep and if he was taking care of his wrist.”

“You could have just called him.”

“I did.  Several times.  It kept ringing and then going to voicemail.  I tried calling you to see what you knew and the same thing happened.  I rang the station – neither of you had been seen there – then I rang the JR to see if James had had to go back in and that’s why neither of you were answering your phones.”

“You did what?”

Laura continued unabated.  “As you can imagine, I started to get worried, so I thought I’d drive over.  I stopped at James’s flat on the way.  His neighbour said he hadn’t seen him around for several days, which was ridiculous because you said you were going to drive past and…”  Laura stared open mouthed at Robbie and looked him up and down, very slowly.  “You never went to James’s, did you?”

Robbie unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck and Laura’s eyes grew wider.

“What are you hiding, Robbie Lewis?  Where is James?  He’s not been at his flat and he’s clearly not been here or there’d be some evidence on the couch, so where is he?  What’s going on?”

“James is fine.  Don’t worry about him.”

“You know where he is.”  A cheeky smile lit her face.  “He’s got a girlfriend, hasn’t he?  That’s where he’s been.  Or is it a boyfriend?  To be honest, I haven’t been able to work James out at all.  Well, well, well.”  Robbie heard the bathroom door open behind him as Laura continued.  “Whoever they are, they weren’t doing a very good job of looking after him–  Oh.  Hello, James?”

James ignored Laura and faced Robbie.  He looked debauched; there was no other word for it.  His hair stuck out in every direction, and he was… rumpled, used.  His lips were red and swollen and stubble rash marked his neck.  Robbie stared in dismay at the small reddish-brown mark at the base of James’s throat.  He couldn’t remember biting or sucking there at any stage, but he must have.  Robbie had no idea what he looked like himself, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it now.

James handed Robbie his phone.  “This was in your trouser pocket.  On silent.  You’ve got four missed calls.”  He held up his own phone.  “I have five.”  James took a deep breath and spun around to face Laura.  “Good morning, Dr Hobson.”

Laura stared open-mouthed as her head turned slowly from side to side.  She’d pause on Robbie for a second, then sweep slowly back to James.

“What were you thinking?”  Robbie whispered out of the corner of his mouth, never once taking his eyes off Laura.

“That she’d figure it out sooner rather than later.  I’m tired of hiding,” James whispered back.

So was Robbie.  “Okay.”  He cleared his throat with a sharp cough.  Laura started.  “Laura, would you like to sit down?”  She lowered herself slowly into the nearest chair.

James leant in to Robbie’s shoulder.  “I’ll make some coffee.”

“You’d better dig out the brandy from the back of the cupboard while you’re at it.  Laura looks like she could use some.”

Robbie moved into the living area and sat opposite Laura.  “You’ll have some questions.”

Laura sank back into the chair and folded her hands across her stomach.  “I was right.  James has a boyfriend.  You.”

“Yes.”  The kettle rumbled in the background as it came to the boil.

Laura covered her mouth and nose with her hands and shook her head slowly.  She dropped her hands to her chin when the kettle fell silent and asked, “How long?”

The aroma of coffee followed the gurgle of pouring water.

“It’s been about eight months since I accidentally discovered James felt the same way about me as I did about him.”  The fridge door opened and closed.  “It was another two months before I was finally able to tell him how I felt.”

Cups clinked together.  “Two months to tell James how you felt about him?”  Laura scowled at him.

“It wasn’t a straightforward situation, Laura.  You must see that.  I’m James’s boss.  It wasn’t right for me to make any sort of move.  I had to wait until James said something and I could answer him honestly.  That way when it finally does come up there can be no charge of undue influence or coercion.”

James brought the tray to the table and poured out three mugs from the large cafetière.  The half bottle of brandy sat to one side.

“Robbie, no one would believe you, of all people, would manipulate anyone, least of all James.”

“The questions will still be asked.” 

Laura nodded slowly.  “Six months?  You’ve been very discreet.”  Robbie passed one of the mugs to Laura.  She declined sugar and milk but accepted a splash of the brandy.

“It hasn’t always been easy,” James said quietly.  “There’re a lot of things we can’t do in case we’re spotted.”

Laura giggled.  “No snogging in a punt for you two.”

James sighed.  “Yeah, that sort of thing.”  He picked up his mug and took a sip.  “If you don’t mind me saying, Dr Hobson, you don’t seem to be overly shocked.”

“I’m surprised to find you here, like this.”  She waved her hand, loosely pointing at them.  “But I suppose I’m so used to seeing you together all the time that this feels like an odd sort of extension of that.”

“In a way, we’ve been a couple for years without realising.”  Robbie raised his mug to his lips.

“I suppose you have,” Laura mused.  “Oh, my god,” she exclaimed softly.  “All those years of joking about the pair of you being like an old married couple, calling James ‘your other half’… it’s all come to pass.”  Laura took a mouthful of coffee, frowned, and put her mug on the table.  “Robbie?”

“Yes.”

“I know it’s not really my place to ask, and please tell me to sod off or worse if I overstep, but are you… bisexual?”

“Yes.”  It was so much easier to say it now that he was with James.  Val had known, as had his only other boyfriend, whom he’d parted from months before he’d met Val.  “And to answer your next question, I worked out I liked men and women when I was around sixteen.  This isn’t something new.  It’s not an awakening or any sort of identity crisis.”  Laura studied them thoughtfully, her head gently bobbing.  Robbie took James’s hand and squeezed it.  “Val and I loved each other, and there were no secrets.  We had a good life together.  Now, I love James and he loves me, and that’s all that anyone need bother themselves with.”

“You do realise you’re going to give Jean a migraine when you do finally tell her what’s going on,” Laura commented gently.

“No we won’t,” Robbie said confidently.  “We know what we’re doing.”

“I hope you do.”  Laura stood abruptly.  “I should go and leave you in peace.  I only wanted to be certain James was okay.  Now I know he’s with you, I won’t have to worry the same.”

Robbie escorted Laura to the door.  “We have been planning when we were going to tell people.  You were to be one of the first, after Lyn.”

“Lyn doesn’t know?”

“Not yet.  I’m going up in a fortnight for a couple of days.  I’m telling her then.”

“Good luck, Robbie.”

“Thanks.”

Robbie closed and locked the door, then returned to James on the couch.

“So much for the best laid plans of mice and men,” James muttered.

“Laura's not going to say anything.”  Robbie nudged James’s arm.  “She’ll respect that it’s our place to be open.”

“Robbie, I don’t want to hide any longer.”

“You know Innocent’ll separate us immediately.  That she’ll have to.”

“She can only separate us at work.  What we do outside of the station behind closed doors is our business.  Once she knows, it might improve my chances of getting some time off when we move house.”

“She might ask us both to take accrued leave until she figures out what to do with us.”

“That might be nice.”  James turned to Robbie and smiled.  “I’ve got about six weeks up my sleeve; we could go away somewhere for a week or two.”

“Day dreamer.”  Robbie cupped James’s cheek, and leant in and kissed him.  “Does sound nice, though.”

“So we're agreed?” James looked at Robbie resolutely

Robbie nodded.  “We talk to Innocent on Monday and go with whatever happens.”

James held the back of Robbie’s neck and returned his kiss, teasing it out for several long minutes.

“Fancy going out for a late breakfast?” James asked after parting from Robbie.

“Not until you finish what you started.”

“Very well.”  James’s slow smile sent blood rushing to Robbie’s groin.  “You’d better lie down then.”

“Here?  On the couch?”

“No.  On the floor.”

“Bloody hell.”  Robbie swallowed.  “You’re serious!”

“Very much so.”

James peeled the dressing gown off Robbie’s back as Robbie moved from couch to floor.  “That’s better.”

Robbie stretched out on the deep pile rug, propping himself up on his elbow as James straddled his thighs again.  James beamed and began to kiss his way down Robbie's body.  The cast was no hindrance at all.

Monday was going to be interesting, to say the least.  Perhaps it was for the best that James would have to finish up with Peterson before returning to his normal duties.  Although, what would constitute normal after they spoke to Innocent was anyone's guess.

Robbie lowered himself to the floor as James’s mouth dipped below his navel.  He raised his hips as James tugged at the waistband of his boxers.

One thing Robbie knew for certain was that waking up beside James was his new normal, and if he and James could have as many years together as he'd had with Val, then Robbie considered himself the richest man on earth.

\---o0o---

 


End file.
